Le chemin
by mag
Summary: One-Shot. Slash et song-fic... RS. Et si James et Sirius n'avaient jamais été les amis de Rémus Lupin, mais plutôt des geôliers? Mon premier One-Shot, Song-fic,slash...


Remerciement: À ma tante pour m'avoir donné le cd de Kyo pour ma fête et à tous les auteurs de slash pour m'Avoir inspiré!

Sorte : SlashSong-ficOne-shot.  Les homophobes, bobye !

Rating : PG-13

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. J'offre toujours d'organiser un kidnapping pour Sév' et Rém'…

Note de l'auteur :Vilà, c'est mon premier slash. C'est aussi mon premier one-shot. En plus d'être ma première song-fic. Donc, c'est une histoire de première. J'ai pris la chanson de Kyo ; Le chemin. En premier, c'est Rémus qui parle. Ensuite c'est Sév'. Donc, à chaque fois qu'il y a un couplet, c'est un changement de pensée. Bon… Donc, le premier paragraphe c'est Rémus.

****

****

****

**Le chemin**

Je le dévisageais comme je le faisais depuis si longtemps. Un fossé nous séparait depuis trop longtemps. Je ne savais comment le remplir, comment l'approcher. Nous avions été proche, un jour, une fois. Mais quelque chose nous avait éloigné, plus tôt quelqu'un… J'avais enfin réussit à le trouvé, à même lui parler. Depuis si longtemps, j'espérais… Me refera-t-il un jour confiance ? Me laissera-t-il m'aimer ? Je ne suis plus capable de mentir. Plus capable de me voilé le visage. J'ai froid, si froid.

_Regarde toi, assieds dans l'ombre_

_À la lueur de nos mensonges_

_Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle_

Cet homme, je l'avais aimé. La lune nous séparait. Mais nous ne sommes pas du même monde. L'on me l'avait fait ressentir. Il me dévisage. Je m'efforce de lui renvoyer un regard haineux, j'en suis de moins en moins capable. J'aimerais le tenir dans mes bras, comme avant. J'aimerais l'aimé comme avant. J'ai l'impression qu'il est proche, mais en même temps, si loin, la mémoire d'un autre me revient… Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourra-t-on un jour s'aimer librement, comme avant ?

_Regarde toi, à l'autre pôle_

_Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge_

_On a changé, à la longue_

Nous avions tant fait. Mais l'on ne peut plus. On me l'a interdit. On m'a empêché de te le dire… Je me dois de te détester. On me l'a obligé. Je dois t'haïr. Je devais m'éloigner. Je devrais. Mais il est trop tard. Je suis face à toi. Je t'aime.

On parcourut le chemin

On a tenu la distance

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore

J'aimerais te détester, comme on m'a conseillé de faire. J'aimerais t'haïr comme on m'a obligé à faire. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne t'oublis pas. Je ne peux. Moi, l'impassible, le froid et l'arrogance en personne t'aime. Et ça me tue. Je souffre. Je t'aime malgré tout.

On a parcourut le chemin

On a souffert en silence 

Et je te hais de tout mon corps

Mais je t'adore… Encore

Je vis dans une protection. Je vis dans une bulle, coupé du monde. Mais ton esprit s'infiltre dans le monde artificiellement créer pour moi. Pour «m'aider». Ton amour ce glisse dans mon corps et je me sauve. Je te rejoins, pour la millième fois. Ton amour, ton corps m'amplis de plus en plus et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

_Je vis dans une maison de verre_

_À moitié remplie de ton eau_

_Et le niveau monte_

L'homme que j'étais a disparut, il ne reste plus que l'homme que je suis. Un home amoureux, amoureux d'un amour impossible aux yeux des autres, un amour éperdument amoureux de la perfection… Je devrais pourtant t'être étranger. Mais, je n'y peux rien, nous nous connaissons plus qu'Ils le pensent. J'étais seul, je ne le suis plus, tu étais seul, nous ne le sommes plus.

_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare_

_Je suis étranger à ton cœur_

_Seulement, regarde comme on est seul _

Je t'aime. Sirius et James ont tout fait pour m'en dissuader. Mes supposé amis m'ont éloigné de toi. Je leur en voudrais toujours. Mais nous revoilà et les deux sont morts. Recommençons, rapprochons-nous encore plus que nous l'étions, et vivons. Je t'aime.

_On a parcourut le chemin _

_On a tenu la distance_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_

_Mais je t'adore_

Maintenant c'est fini. Nous revoilà encore ensemble, comme au début. Je t'aime. Te souviens-tu de cette danse? Notre première danse et notre premier baiser. Potter et Black m'avaient fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait aller ensemble. Leurs poings me l'avaient fait sentir… Tes supposé amis. Je les hais encore plus encore. Mais, ils sont morts, et nous, vivant. Je t'aime. Vivons.

_On a parcourut le chemin_

_On a souffert en silence_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_

_Mais je t'adore… Encore._


End file.
